


太快了

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 21





	太快了

01.  
钥匙插入门锁内，转动把手一开门闵玧其便看到一个模糊的肉色身影从眼前飘过。  
翻了个白眼后单手撑着玄关的鞋柜，另一手费劲地脱着脚上穿的高帮帆布鞋。  
将鞋子摆齐在门口后，闵玧其脚踩着拖鞋走进屋里，一入眼便看到全身上下只穿了一条内裤正盘腿坐在沙发上的金泰亨。  
“待会儿我有朋友来家里。”  
闵玧其收回目光径直走进厨房。  
金泰亨手里握着巧克力味的冰淇淋正吃着，听到闵玧其的话后收回了舔舐奶油的舌尖，接着跳下沙发小跑到厨房外站着，踮着脚尖趴在门口朝里看。  
“男的女的？”  
“男的，直系学弟。”  
闵玧其打开冰箱，扫视一下有什么能吃的。  
“长得帅吗？”  
看了一圈后，闵玧其将冰箱里的塑封意大面拿出来，接着又弯下腰拉开冷藏柜，将冻成硬块的肉丸拿出来。  
“帅。”  
闵玧其回答完金泰亨的问题后便将肉丸放进碗里等着化冻。  
金泰亨了解他哥闵玧其，虽然他哥平时跟人说话喜欢跑火车，但是对于自己的弟弟，两人之间从不存在欺骗。  
帅就是帅，丑就是丑。  
金泰亨这人不仅自己长的好看，还是个十足的颜控。  
听到闵玧其的回答，金泰亨不动声色地咬着下唇思考起了什么。  
“你别以为我不知道你在想什么。”  
闵玧其转过身，双手撑着洗手台，眯着的双眼像是早已看穿了金泰亨心里打着的那点小算盘。  
“我能想什么。”  
金泰亨松开咬着的下唇，伸手抓了抓凌乱的棕褐色发丝。  
闵玧其轻蔑一笑，转过身拿起水舀接水。  
“柾国是个好学生，不过性格内向，不怎么喜欢和人交流，你可别把他给吓坏了。”  
“哥这说的什么话呀，我又不是吃人的老虎，怎么会吓到他。”  
金泰亨觉得委屈极了。  
“别贫了，快回屋把衣服穿上，人马上到了。”  
见闵玧其发话，金泰亨只好听话地回屋去。

02.  
回了房间的金泰亨正对着镜子摆弄手上拿着的两件衣服，浓眉紧锁踌躇着该穿哪件比较好。  
左手一件无领衬衫，白色的很普通看着文质彬彬的。  
右手一件黑色底的衬衫，印着繁琐地金色巴洛克花纹，男人穿着有些过于张扬。  
长的帅的柾国学弟喜欢什么类型的呢？  
金泰亨鼓着腮帮，白嫩嫩的脸此时饱满地像面包一样，软绵绵地。  
思来想去，金泰亨还是选择了右手的黑色衬衫，毕竟他本来就作勾引学弟的准备的。  
这件衬衫不仅有着金色富丽花纹，而且还是丝绸质地的，穿在身上，能将他整个人衬托地又亮又艳，活像一束神秘地黑玫瑰。  
在闵玧其第二声的叫唤下，金泰亨才戴上镶嵌了红色宝石的耳钉姗姗地走了出去。  
一抬头，金泰亨便和闵玧其身后人的目光撞在了一起。  
“学弟，田柾国。我亲弟，金泰亨。”  
闵玧其先是对着金泰亨指了指站在他身后的田柾国，接着又对着田柾国指了指站在不远处地金泰亨。  
“泰亨比你大两岁，要叫哥。”  
闵玧其提醒田柾国一句。  
“泰亨哥。”  
田柾国朝着金泰亨礼貌地鞠躬。  
见到开着三颗扣子露着一小块白皙肌肤的金泰亨，田柾国的脸上似乎没什么反应。  
该不会是个钢铁直男吧。  
金泰亨虽然心里打鼓，但是还是欣喜于他哥闵玧其没骗他。  
柾国学弟真的长得很帅。  
高挑的身材，修长又结实地双腿被黑色的牛仔布料包裹，上身一件黑色T恤露出两条手臂，肌肤里的青色筋脉若影若现。  
脸也是及其地清纯白净，高挺地鼻梁，一双圆又黑的双眸，嘴唇粉又嫩还泛着水光，像是涂过润唇膏。  
金泰亨内心雀跃不已，因为田柾国全身上下，从头到脚都完完全全地长到了金泰亨的审美点上。  
金泰亨明明内心兴奋不已，但是外表却佯作一副云淡风轻的样子。  
“坐下吃饭吧。”  
闵玧其拉了椅子坐下。  
金泰亨回过神，看着田柾国走到闵玧其对面坐下后自己也坐到闵玧其身旁的位子。

03.  
“柾国，吃完饭就留在我家讨论吧。”  
闵玧其手上一边用叉子卷着黄色的面条，送进嘴前对田柾国说道。  
田柾国点点头。  
看上去确实是个好学生，点头的样子也很乖巧。  
金泰亨内心隐藏的施虐欲都快被眼前这个长得像兔子一样的男生挑起来了。  
”讨论什么？”  
金泰亨嘴里咀嚼着肉丸，含糊着问。  
“没什么，学生会的事情。”  
闵玧其回答。  
田柾国内向不主动开口，闵玧其也是个不到兴奋点就不多说话的人。  
三个人都安静地吃着桌上的食物。  
田柾国坐在金泰亨对面的位子，嘴里塞满，腮帮鼓鼓地。  
此时不行动更待何时？  
金泰亨先是脚下试探，装作不小心碰到对方的脚，见对方没反应后又大胆地用脚趾勾了一下田柾国的脚踝内侧。  
“文艺晚会？”  
金泰亨问。  
感受到触碰，田柾国的脚只是下意思地动了一下，脸上依旧淡定地吃着嘴里的。  
“嗯，柾国是副会长。”  
闵玧其回答。  
“那哥是准备提拔柾国学弟接替你正会长的位子吗？”  
金泰亨虽是笑着看的田柾国却嘴上问的是闵玧其。  
好学生什么的更加让金泰亨兴奋了。  
此时地桌下，正弥漫着隐晦欲望。  
脚尖沿着对方的牛仔布料一直来回摩挲着到了两腿之间。  
“嗯，是准备这么打算的。”  
“可是柾国学弟看上去不怎么喜欢说话啊？”  
脚心贴着包裹在牛仔布料里的私处，金泰亨坏心眼地踢了踢那里。  
“你以为人人都和你一样，一天到晚嘴巴得吧得的，话不会说会做事不就行了。”  
闵玧其这时还不忘吐槽自己弟弟一句。  
“那看来柾国很会做事呢。”  
金泰亨手撑着脸，嘴角轻启，笑眯眯地看着对面的田柾国说道。  
脚掌更是上下轻柔地摩挲学弟被塞地饱满地两腿之间，正当金泰亨想更加玩火时脚踝却被人握住了。  
金泰亨愣了一下，动了动被抓住的那条腿。  
金泰亨的脚踝极其纤细，田柾国一只手便轻松地扣住，手上用力地圈住对方。  
金泰亨脚下被田柾国捏地生疼，动了动腿示意对方松开，可是对方反倒没停手上反倒是更加用了力。  
金泰亨疼地眉头紧皱，用力地挣脱了一下，膝盖顶到桌子，发出沉闷地声响，震地闵玧其停下了手里的动作。  
“干什么呢？”  
闵玧其疑惑地看着金泰亨。  
“没什么，抬腿不小心撞到了。”  
田柾国已经松开了手。  
金泰亨抬脚揉了揉还在疼的慌的脚踝。  
看来对方是对他没兴趣，看来他没必要自讨没趣了。

04.  
三人吃完饭后，闵玧其和田柾国留在客厅，金泰亨因为下午才有课打算午睡一会儿。  
回到房间后，金泰亨坐在床边，看着刚刚被田柾国捏住的脚踝。  
脚踝地肌肤已经浮现了淡粉色的印子，过不了多久就会变成紫色最后变成青色。  
金泰亨觉得委屈极了，长这么大还是第一次有人拒绝他，还是这么暴力的方式，太受气了。  
大概是吃太饱了，金泰亨想着想着有些犯困了，伸手正准备解衬衫的扣子睡一会儿。  
身后的门被人打开，金泰亨停下手上的动作转过身，看到进来的是田柾国。  
“有事吗？”  
语气不好。  
“有事。”  
田柾国回答，接着便关上房间的门上了锁。  
“你干嘛？”  
金泰亨疑惑地看着田柾国手上的动作问对方。  
田柾国不回话，走近了将金泰亨拉过，双唇贴上对方，撬开金泰亨的唇齿将舌头伸进去搅动。  
“唔…我哥在外面…”  
听着自己的后背撞击房门发出了声响，金泰亨推开对方紧张地说道。  
“你哥有急事出去了，一时半会儿回不来。”  
说完又亲上对方的唇，舌头在对方的口腔内大肆掠夺。  
一直唇舌交缠吻到呼吸紊乱，田柾国才肯松开金泰亨。  
“还以为你不喜欢我呢…”  
金泰亨被吻地眼睛红红地，嘴唇也被亲地又粉又润，湿答答地。  
田柾国将金泰亨翻身背对着他抵在门上，手上探进对方的裤子里，隔着内裤布料一把握住金泰亨的那根摩挲。  
“喜欢，怎么会不喜欢。”  
田柾国含住金泰亨的耳朵，用舌尖舔舐了一下后吹着热气说道。  
“我哥说你是好学生呢…”  
金泰亨强忍住眼睛里被身后人揉捏性器而快要夺眶而出的生理盐水。  
“是不是好学生，泰亨哥亲自检验一下？”  
田柾国手上解开金泰亨的皮带。  
金泰亨的腰身纤细，裤子又是西装面料的阔腿裤，被扯了皮带后裤子就直接褪到了脚踝处。  
“我是好学生吗？”  
一把脱下金泰亨的内裤，一只手顺势握住那根弹跳出来的硬挺阳具另一只手揉捏着圆润饱满的翘臀。  
田柾国舔了舔金泰亨细嫩的后背肌肤后问道。  
“柾国…唔…是好学生呢…”  
金泰亨身下被人来回抚慰，发出舒服地声音。  
“嗯？”  
似乎并不满意回答，田柾国食指探进金泰亨的穴口。  
“唔…啊…”  
身体被侵入，金泰亨腰身颤抖地呻吟了一声。  
手指被穴口夹住，能感受到温热地细嫩肉瓣地一开一合，田柾国作势又插进了一根手指来回进出。  
“泰亨哥认为我是好学生？”  
田柾国又问。  
“是…是好学生…”  
金泰亨脸色潮红， 想伸手握住自己的阴茎抚慰，却被田柾国截了道，对方扼住了他的两只手抬至头顶。  
田柾国一手扼住金泰亨的手腕，另一手三根指头不断在肉道里来回推顶一进一出。  
“啊…啊…柾国学弟…摸摸前面…”  
金泰亨力气本来就没田柾国大，现在更是被扼住了手，身下那根阴茎肿胀地发红青筋突起没人抚慰。  
“那泰亨要回答我…我到底是不是好学生嘛…”  
“柾国是坏学生…”  
听到对方的回答，田柾国立马抽出连着黏腻肠液地手指。  
“既然泰亨哥说我是坏学生，那我就得做坏事了…”  
穴内一下子没了侵入，这让金泰亨的身体瞬间空虚了起来，阴茎依旧硬挺着痒地金泰亨的小腹瘙痒难耐。  
“你到底想怎么样嘛…”  
金泰亨被田柾国玩地内心委屈，眼泪都流了下来。  
“你不来我自己来！”  
金泰亨转过身，急忙地解开田柾国的裤子，将对方的内裤褪下后，接着金泰亨转过身手从身前反握住对方肿胀挺立的阴茎，挺动腰身将白花花地屁股往田柾国的小腹送，龟头找准了穴口后金泰亨后退了一步，便将田柾国半个性器包裹住。  
田柾国是好学生还是坏学生对于金泰亨并不重要，他只要此时此刻自己的穴口被田柾国的阴茎塞满就足够了。  
大概被憋地时间太长，田柾国的阴茎在他的肉穴里还没来回进出几次金泰亨就直接射了出来。  
白色浊液连着金泰亨的几声尖叫一下又一下地射在了门上。  
射完精后的金泰亨脚底发软，两腿之间痉挛地他站都站不住。  
田柾国退出插在金泰亨的肉穴里的半跟阴茎，然后将还回味在高潮里的金泰亨丢到床上，将人以背对他的姿势跪趴着。  
“泰亨哥好自私啊，一个人先爽了。”  
还没等金泰亨回头去看田柾国，空荡地穴口又被侵入，这次是完完整整地被填满了。  
“唔唔…啊…啊…哈…柾国…”  
金泰亨一张嘴便只有呻吟声。  
“泰亨哥是喜欢这样的好学生…”  
田柾国一边说一边挺动着腰身，阴茎来回温柔慢速地在金泰亨的肉穴里进出。  
“还是这样的坏学生…”  
说罢便快速地动起来，性器又快又狠，整根进又整跟出，交合地肌肤被撞地啪啪作响，速度快的穴口都泛起了白色的泡沫。  
“啊…啊啊…啊…”  
田柾国只不过快速地抽插了一会儿，金泰亨又被操地直接射精了。  
金泰亨真的哭了，还哭的很凶，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉在被子上，湿润了一大片布料。  
田柾国听着身下人抽泣地声音，似乎并没有想就此放过。  
谁让这人在桌子下面那么撩他。  
将金泰亨翻了个身面朝着自己，看着对方湿润地双眼，田柾国俯下身亲了亲对方泛红地鼻尖。  
“哥喜欢好学生的我还是坏学生的我？”  
田柾国指尖拭了点金泰亨的泪水含进嘴里品尝。  
“坏…坏的…”  
田柾国满意金泰亨的回答，轻笑地亲了一下对方的脸颊后坐直身子。  
“那待会儿太快了哥记得喊哦。”  
说完，田柾国就两手握住金泰亨的脚踝然后将其抬起一直架到肩颈处，整个人俯下身凑近对方，身下一只手握住自己依旧肿胀挺立的阴茎再一次一点点没入金泰亨的穴口内。

05.  
“太快了…太快了…田柾国…不是说太快了可以喊的嘛！”


End file.
